Generally, a server chassis in a server system is mounted to a rack via a pair of slide rail assemblies. To support the server chassis, each of the slide rail assemblies is typically composed of two or three sections, or rails. The difference between the two- and the three-section configurations is that the latter can be extended farther to meet specific needs in practice.
Due to their structural design, however, the three-section slide rail assemblies on the market cannot be mounted with two chassis of the same width. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,790 B2 discloses a slide rail assembly including a first slide (10) and a second slide (20), wherein the second slide (20) has a main body (21), an extending body (23), and a slide post (25). The elements of the slide rail assembly are so arranged that the second slide (20) can overlap the first slide (10) to a large extent in order for the first slide (10) to support the second slide (20) securely. Nonetheless, according to the drawings (e.g., FIG. 1 and FIG. 5) accompanying the specification of the '790 B2 patent, the third main plate (31), or the first plate (311) thereof, of the extending body (23) of the second slide (20) does not extend along the same longitudinal axis as the connection portion (2101) of the second main plate (210) of the main body (21), and because of that, the structural design of the slide rail assembly does not allow two chassis of the same width to be mounted to the assembly. The disclosure of the foregoing patent is incorporated herein by reference.